


Lekcja pokory

by Immundus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nauka, PWP, Top!Castiel, bot!Dean, czy Dean sie czegoś nauczy?, krawat, lekcja, ściana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immundus/pseuds/Immundus





	

\- Dean - zaczął Castiel lodowatym tonem. - Czy ty próbujesz wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi?  
\- Ależ skąd! - teatralnie obruszył się Dean. - Jak w ogóle możesz tak myśleć?  
Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, a oczy rozbłysły. Bo tak, Dean Winchester ubóstwiał drażnić swojego anioła. Uwielbiał, gdy Castiel stawał się władczy i stanowczy, oczy zasnuwała mu mgiełka wściekłości, a jego głęboki, niższy o parę oktaw głos przyprawiał łowce o dreszcze. Zwykle nie grał mu na nerwach, gdyż rozczulała go opiekuńczość i troskliwość anioła. W końcu takiego właśnie go pokochał. Niezmienny jednak pozostawał fakt, że Winchestera niesłychanie kręciło apodyktyczne oblicze Castiela, więc od czasu do czasu, mimo usilnych starań, ponosił klęskę w starciu ze swoimi pragnieniami i pozwalał sobie na zabawę.  
\- Dean… - powtórzył anioł ostrzegawczo, a Winchester na dźwięk własnego imienia poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu. - Natychmiast przestań.  
\- Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi. - udawał niewinnego. - Pomyślałem po prostu…  
\- Wystarczy! - warknął Castiel i w sekundę znalazł się przy łowcy. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?  
Dean poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu. Mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej i zaczął badać wzrokiem każdy milimetr twarzy Casa. Ostry zarys szczęki, dwudniowy, lekko kłujący zarost, zgrabny nos, pełne usta, które wręcz wołają o pieszczoty i tęczówki, teraz niemal granatowe z iskierkami gniewu, przypominające rozgwieżdżone niebo nocą. Wszystkie szczegóły znał tak dobrze, a jednak odkrywanie ich na nowo nie było wcale nużące. Wręcz przeciwnie, fascynowało go, gdy dopatrzył się czegoś, co - z niewiadomych powodów, wcześniej pominął. Castiel wypuścił powietrze, którego podmuch rozbił się na wargach Deana, ogrzewając je. Do uszu anioła dotarło ciche, błagalne wręcz sapnięcie, a wraz z nim świadomość, że Winchester ledwo nad sobą panuje.  
Anioł postanowił dać mu nauczkę.  
Nachylił się, i uważając, aby dokładnie zaakcentować każde słowo, wysyczał:  
\- Nie. Jestem. Twoją. Zabawką.  
Gdy do łowcy dotarł sens zdania, momentalnie poczuł, że traci nad sobą kontrolę. Przylgnął do anioła, przez którego twarz przebiegł cień triumfu i bezpardonowo wpił się w jego usta. Castiel ochoczo rozchylił wargi, gdy zarejestrował na nich dotyk wilgotnego języka. Natychmiast został za to nagrodzony cichym jękiem. Jedną rękę przeniósł na włosy Winchestera, co jakiś czas z wyczuciem za nie szarpiąc, tym samym doprowadzając łowcę do szaleństwa. Drugą natomiast rozpoczął wędrówkę wzdłuż umięśnionego ciała Deana. Winchester miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozsadzi mu rozporek. Pulsująca erekcja zdążyła już narobić niemałego bałaganu w jego bokserkach, a Castiel przecież nawet go jeszcze porządnie nie dotknął. Anioł szarpnął go mocniej za włosy, zmuszając do odchylenia głowy i przycisnął nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi do jego szyi. Łowca gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, zacisnął ręce na kołnierzu płaszcza i poddał się dotykowi, pojękując cicho. Castiel musnął językiem jego ucho, skubnął je lekko i zjechał niżej, na szczękę, również tam zostawiając ślady swojej obecności w postaci czerwonych plamek. Po chwili wrócił do ust i zaczął składać na nich pocałunki, które Dean odwzajemniał z taką samą pasją. Anioł szarpnął za koszulkę łowcy, dając mu do zrozumienia, aby się jej pozbył. Winchester niechętnie odsunął się od Casa, przeciągnął materiał przez głowę i odrzucił go w głąb pokoju. Obaj zarumienieni, rozczochrani, oddychając ciężko, patrzyli na siebie wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Anioł nie był w nastroju na delikatność czy czułość. Pchnął łowcę na najbliższą ścianę i pozwolił, aby prochowiec zsunął się na podłogę. Obserwując reakcje Deana, powoli rozpinał guziki koszuli, dopóki nie podzieliła losu płaszcza. Jak zwykle zostawił krawat. Grzeczny aniołek. - uśmiechnął się w duchu łowca. Castiel miał jednak inny pomysł. Ku rozczarowaniu Winchestera, zdjął krawat i przytrzymał go w ręce. Dean nie miał czasu na dogłębną analizę, gdyż ciepła klatka piersiowa anioła na jego własnej, tak bardzo kontrastująca z chłodną ścianą, na moment odebrała mu zdolność myślenia. Cas wykorzystał nieuwagę łowcy, dodatkowo wzmagając ją pocałunkami, złączył jego nadgarstki i ciasno oplótł je krawatem, tworząc supeł. Dean oderwał się od anioła, gdy odkrył, że ruchy jego rąk są ograniczone.  
\- Cas? Co to jest? - zapytał zdziwiony.  
\- Twoja lekcja - odparł krótko Castiel.  
Łowca na dźwięk zachrypniętego głosu wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zdusił w sobie chęć, aby zacząć ocierać się o Casa. Spróbował się uwolnić, ale nie był w stanie nawet poluzować uwięzi. Przeniósł wzrok na anioła i odebrało mu mowę. Ten gnojek użył mocy. - krzyknęło coś w jego umyśle. Castiel bez słowa, jedynie z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował wewnętrzną walkę Deana. Delektował się emocjami wypisanymi na twarzy Winchestera - zdumienie, szok, odrobina uznania, a nawet niepokój. Wszystkie falami przebiegały przez jego oblicze, by na końcu zlać się w jedno - obezwładniające podniecenie. Anioł właśnie na to czekał, szarpnął za krawat i ułożył ręce Deana nad jego głową, przyciskając je dłonią do ściany, a kolano umiejscowił między jego nogami tak, aby udo dotykało erekcji Winchestera. Ta niespodziewana reakcja wydarła z gardła łowcy zduszony okrzyk. Castiel warknął i zaczął scałowywać każdy cal jego twarzy, wolną ręką ugniatając pośladek, wsłuchując się jednocześnie w symfonię dźwięków, wydawanych przez łowcę. Dean panicznie pragnął dotyku, w miejscu, do którego odpłynęła cała jego krew, ale gdy tylko chciał mocniej przycisnąć się do uda Castiela, ten odsuwał się, czym doprowadzał Deana na skraj obłędu. Winchester miał już na końcu języka kilka niemiłych słów skierowanych pod adresem anioła, ale poczuł, że coś śliskiego okrąża jego sutek i z jego ust zamiast obelg wydobył się jęk tak niemęski, że łowca nie przyznałby się do niego nawet pod wpływem tortur. Castiel zacisnął zęby, a biodra Deana drgnęły spazmatycznie. Anioł uśmiechnął się, ale nie przerwał. Przeniósł się jedynie na drugi sutek, pieszcząc go dokładnie w ten sam sposób.  
\- Cas, proszę. - wyrwało się z ust Winchestera.  
Castiel wyprostował się i zabrał rękę z pośladka, by pogładzić nią policzek Deana. Złapał go za brodę i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą tak naturalnie, jakby do tego właśnie zostały stworzone. Anioł nie planował jednak dawać łowcy ani chwili wytchnienia. Sięgnął w dół, między nogi Deana i zdecydowanie objął ręką wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Winchester zachłysnął się powietrzem i zacisnął powieki, starając się być możliwie jak najbliżej dłoni, która z wyczuciem masowała jego erekcje. Gdyby Cas go teraz nie trzymał najpewniej osunąłby się po ścianie. Zaskomlał, gdy owa dłoń zniknęła i otworzył oczy. Castiel puścił ręce Deana, złożył ostatni, czuły pocałunek na jego wargach  
i opadł na kolana. Zwinnie uporał się z zapięciem dżinsów, które już po kilku sekundach zsunął, razem z bokserkami. Zwilżył usta, a Winchester instynktownie powtórzył jego działanie. Anioł przezornie ułożył ręce na biodrach łowcy, by móc je unieruchomić w razie potrzeby i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął do gardła tyle długości członka, ile dał radę. Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu, o mało nie roztrzaskując sobie przy tym czaszki i jęknął głośno. Castiel uniósł się i językiem zatoczył kółko wokół główki penisa, by po chwili znów go pochłonąć. Jedną rękę przeniósł na jądra łowcy, ugniatając je lekko. Winchester zanurzył palce w jego włosach, przeczesując ciemne kosmyki. Ostrzegawcze ugryzienie, ostatecznie odwiodło go od pomysłu szarpnięcia za nie. Anioł rozchylił powieki i spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Deana, który natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że mógłby dojść od samego patrzenia na ściągnięte policzki Casa, otulające ciasno jego członek. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać gwałtownego ruchu bioder, na widok rozszerzonych z pragnienia tęczówek Castiela. Anioł skupił się na małej dziurce, z której wydobywał się biały płyn. Zlizywał go, napawając się słodko - gorzkim smakiem łowcy, jednocześnie uważając, aby nie uronić ani jednej kropli. Gdy nektar przestał się sączyć, Castiel powrócił do poprzedniej czynności, jednak tym razem ręka stanowiła przedłużenie jego gardła, zaciskając się tam, gdzie usta nie miały możliwości dotrzeć. Narzucił szybsze tempo, sprawiając, że palce łowcy mimowolnie ugniatały mu potylicę.  
\- Cas, ja zaraz… - wysapał Dean, chcąc ostrzec anioła. Przegryzł wargę prawie do krwi, starając się opóźnić orgazm i gdy był już pewny, że nie wytrzyma ani sekundy dłużej, poczuł pustkę. Castiel odsunął się od niego i wstał, podpierając się dłońmi o podłogę. Łowca zaskomlał żałośnie i już miał sięgnąć rękami po członka, aby dokończyć, gdy anioł zatrzymał je w połowie drogi.  
\- Cas… Cas, nie przerywaj, proszę - powtarzał Dean z zaciśniętymi powiekami jak litanię. Miotał się, potrzebował tylko jednego, może dwóch ruchów, by osiągnąć szczyt, a Castiel jak na złość stał zbyt daleko, by można było chociaż się o niego otrzeć.  
\- Dean, spójrz na mnie. - powiedział miękko anioł, czując jak nakłady łaski się wyczerpują, a podniecenie proporcjonalnie do nich, rośnie i obezwładnia go.  
Winchester z trudem spełnił prośbę. Nie potrafił myśleć jasno, pragnienie dotyku spalało go od środka, dodatkowo potęgując gniew.  
\- Ty chory… - zaczął, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Rozumiem - przerwał mu ostro Castiel.  
Szarpnął Deana za ramię i odwrócił przodem do ściany, przyciskając się do jego nagiego ciała. Resztki mocy wykorzystał do pozbycia się ubrań i nawilżenia własnego członka, na tyle, aby nie sprawić łowcy bólu. Rozchylił pośladki Winchestera i nakierował swoją erekcję na wejście, by już po chwili powoli zanurzać się we wnętrzu Deana, jednocześnie zaciskając zęby na jego barku. Łowca syknął, ale lekkie pieczenie nie powstrzymało go przed próbą odepchnięcia się od ściany, by szybciej przyjąć w siebie Casa. Anioł zdusił te starania w zarodku, przytrzymując Winchestera rękoma. Gdy wszedł w niego do końca, obaj wypuścili wstrzymywane od początku powietrze, a z ust Deana wylał się potok przekleństw. Castiel wycofał się i pchnął ponownie, tym razem trafiając idealnie w prostatę łowcy, którego przeszył dreszcz ekstazy. Anioł powtarzał czynność, rozkoszując się reakcjami Winchestera, nie zważając na to, że traci rozsądek i coraz bardziej ulega przyjemnemu tarciu.  
\- Cas szybciej, proszę Cas… - do uszu Castiela dotarło błaganie, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
Nawiedziło go mgliste wspomnienie o tym, jak postanowił dać łowcy nauczkę i chciał zwolnić, pragnął tego całym sobą, ale Dean był tak kurewsko ciasny i gorący, że Castiel musiał się naprawdę starać, by nie dojść przed nim. Jednak nie poddał się. Znalazł jedno radosne wspomnienie i przytrzymał się go, ignorując szum w głowie, fale gorąca, przebiegające przez jego ciało, jęki i prośby łowcy, a nawet cichy, zdradziecki głosik, podpowiadający mu, aby odpuścił i dał się ponieść rozkoszy. I wygrał. Zwolnił, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Deana tak, że powstały na nich krwawe wgłębienia po paznokciach. Łowca o krok od histerii, spróbował przypomnieć sobie czym zasłużył na takie tortury, ale jego wspomnienia mieszały się i wirowały, tworząc bezkresny ciąg słów, obrazów i emocji. Jedno z nich, trwające zaledwie sekundę, uświadomiło Deanowi przyczynę takiego zachowania Castiela i łowca starał się coś powiedzieć, ale penis anioła w jego wnętrzu, uderzający rytmicznie o prostatę skutecznie pozbawił go umiejętności układania zdań, więc Dean wyrzucał z siebie jedynie pojedyncze, bezsensowne słowa, modląc się, aby Cas zrozumiał jego intencje:  
\- Cas, nie będę... - zakrztusił się, ale nie przerwał - Ja… Castiel, Cas... Przepraszam.  
To wystarczyło, by anioł natychmiast mu wybaczył i przestał się hamować. Ruchy jego bioder stały szybsze i mocniejsze, aż Castiel odnalazł rytm i uczepił się go, torując im obu ścieżkę do nieba. Dean chciał mu podziękować, ale nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nic, poza urwanymi sylabami, które już po chwili przeszły w chrapliwe sapnięcia. Anioł wcisnął twarz w jego plecy, gubiąc tempo ruchów, czyniąc je coraz bardziej nieregularnymi i sięgnął ręką do członka łowcy, by objąć go ciasno i pieścić zdecydowanymi, kolistymi ruchami. Dean wygiął się w łuk, dreszcz przeszył całe jego ciało i Winchester rozpadł się na miliardy małych kawałeczków, oblewając dłoń Casa gorącym płynem. Castiel poczuł jak łowca zaciska się na nim, wykonał jeszcze dwa gwałtowne, silne pchnięcia i dołączył do Deana, otwierając usta w niemym krzyku. Obaj drżeli od siły orgazmu, łapczywie chwytając powietrze, a ulga, która ich zalała była tak paraliżująca, że musieli podtrzymywać się nawzajem, by dotrzeć do łóżka.  
\- Chyba muszę Cię częściej denerwować. Kiedy kolejna lekcja? - zapytał z zadowoleniem Dean, gdy jego oddech się uspokoił.  
\- Dean, nie zaczynaj. - Castiel starał się brzmieć ostro i karcąco, ale łowca wyczuł nutkę satysfakcji w jego głosie.  
\- Oj, tylko żartowałem, aniołku - uspokoił go, uśmiechając się błogo.  
Ułożył głowę w zagłębieniu szyi Casa, prawie od razu zapadając w sen. Zanim całkiem odpłynął usłyszał jeszcze cichy szept, tuż przy swoim uchu:  
\- Kocham Cię, Dean. Śpij dobrze.


End file.
